Punch and Judy
by Loveedith
Summary: How Tom and Bertie decided to play with the puppet theatre to amuse the Downton children.
It was a lovely day. Tom Branson and Bertie Pelham were sitting together outside Downton Abbey, selling tickets to the open house.

Tom had found that he got along remarkably well with this former army officer. Perhaps it was because the man was so friendly and helpful and unassuming. Perhaps it was because they were both outsiders.

Of course Bertie was not as much an outsider as Tom had been. Tom was a complete outsider while Bertie was just a poor relative, more like Matthew had been. But Bertie was still only a land agent with no means except his salary to rely on. It would definitely be a step down for Edith to marry Bertie. But Tom knew that what Edith really needed and wanted in a husband wasn't money or rank. Unlike Mary she didn't care very much about these things.

What Edith needed was a kind man. A kind man who loved her and could appreciate her for the one she was. And even more importantly - a man who could accept and love her little daughter.

...

There was no doubt in Tom's mind that Bertie was in love with Edith. When she was in the room he was casting glances at her all the time. Always smiling when he managed to catch her eye.

Now he kept talking about her as soon as he had a moment free from the ticket-selling.

"Last evening before dinner, Edith took me to the nursery", Bertie told Tom. "All the children were sleeping of course, but I saw your daughter and Mary's son and also that little ward. It was a lovely sight. Sleeping children - they are so peaceful."

"Ah yes", Tom said. "I know Edith loves the children."

"Yes, I could see that", Bertie said. "She seems to care for them very much."

There were new people coming to buy tickets, so they had to concentrate on that for a while. But soon Bertie started talking about Edith again. He talked so much about her that Tom grew tired of listening to it all after a while, although he was also glad to hear it. He had never heard anyone praising Edith quite so much as Bertie did.

"I'm pleased that Edith is so fond of the children", Bertie said. "I'm sure that she will become a good mother for her own children when she has so much affection for her niece and nephew and that little ward."

"Well, I'm certain that she will be a good mother!" Tom said with a smile. "I have no doubts about that at all."

Tom toyed with the idea of telling Bertie about Marigold, but it really wasn't his secret to tell. Bertie would probably be upset that Edith hadn't told him herself.

No, that was something Bertie had to hear from Edith's own mouth. When Edith was ready to tell him.

Instead Tom told Bertie that he was happy that Edith loved the children, especially that she loved his little Sybbie, since Sybbie's own mother was dead.

"I'm so sorry about your loss", Bertie said. "And I'm so sorry that I never had a chance to meet Edith's younger sister. Edith misses her very much and has told me quite a lot about her. I'm sure she was a wonderful young woman."

"Yes, Sybil was wonderful", Tom said softly. "The saddest thing is that she never got to know our daughter."

"Yes, of course", Bertie said.

"After being with someone like Sybil it has been difficult for me to find someone new. No one can quite compare to Sybil. But I know she would have wanted me to get on with my life. But, when you already have children, it _has_ to be with someone who can love and care for them, not only someone who loves _you_."

Tom hoped that Bertie would remember these words when he was told about Edith's daughter.

...

Tom decided to try to find something Bertie could do for Marigold and the other children. Something that would please Edith. Half an hour later, he had got an idea.

"You know about those Punch and Judy shows? The puppet shows they put up in the seaside and on markets?" he asked Bertie.

"Of course I do", Bertie said with a chuckle. "I thought they were very funny when I was a boy."

"Well, I think you would be good as Punch", Tom said with a broad smile.

"I hope that wasn't meant as an insult", Bertie said, giving Tom an inquiring glance.

"No, it's just that they have one of those Punch and Judy-sets in the attic here. No one ever uses it. I have been thinking about using it to amuse the children, but I don't think I can do it alone. So if you would like to help me we could put up a show next time you come here."

Bertie looked at Tom. There were so many nice things in what he had said. Bertie felt that Tom really wanted to include him in the family, and that was a good thing. And Bertie would love to do something to amuse the children. He wanted to get to know them a little better, he loved children and he knew how important those three were to Edith.

"I would love to do that", Bertie said after thinking it over for just a short moment.

"Good!" Tom said. "Now let's decide how to go about it."

"But - you say next time I come here - are you sure I'll be allowed to come here again?" Bertie wondered. "Wasn't I too pushy during dinner yesterday? It has worried me a bit. I get like that sometimes, I'm used from the army to give orders, so I slip back into it at times."

"Don't worry about that", Tom said. "We needed pushing. And as far as open houses are concerned, you are the expert."

...

Six weeks later Bertie returned to Downton on his way to Tangiers. Tom thought they should wait to perform their planned show, but Bertie insisted they should go ahead, feeling that it would cheer him up.

It was a tremendous success. The children talked about it for weeks. Edith felt a twinge in her heart every time Marigold told her how lovely and funny it had been.

...

This was little Marigold's first memory of the man who was to become her Papa.

During the years to come she found that her very kind Father had nothing at all in common with the fierce Punch. But he liked to play with Downton's puppet theatre sometimes to amuse Marigold and all the other children.

* * *

AN:Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!

...

Harry Hadden-Paton said in an interview that Bertie only had two scenes in the series without Edith. One of them was the scene with his mother, played by Patrica Hodge.

I have wondered about which the other one was, but I guess he could have meant this one. Although he hasn't got any lines in it.

So I gave him some here.


End file.
